In a series and parallel combined electric vehicle (SPHV) disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when the vehicle is shifted from a series hybrid vehicle (SHV) mode to a parallel hybrid vehicle (PHV) mode without using a continuously variable transmission, the torque of a motor is controlled at a time point when the vehicle speed (the revolution speed of the motor) reaches a predetermined value V1, and the revolution speed of a generator is made to gradually approximate to the revolution speed of the motor. Thereafter, the clutch is put on at a time point when both the revolution speeds coincide with each other and the vehicle speed reaches a predetermined value V2, so that the generator and the motor are mechanically coupled together. In this way, in Patent Literature 1, it is described that the difference in revolution speed between the generator and the motor is eliminated when the clutch is put on and therefore, no shock is generated when the drive modes are switched over.